


Unexpected

by Lady_Juno



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarrowdam, F/M, Female Dwarf, Female Thorin Oakenshield, Married Couple, Unexpected Visitors, fem!Thorin, girl!Thorin, lady!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Juno/pseuds/Lady_Juno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur has been asked to escort Kili to the Blue Mountains and to bring Gimli back, along with any messages anyone might want delivered to Erebor. Along the way, he thought it a good idea to drop in on one Burglar and ex-King, since they were both technically banished. </p>
<p>If someone insists, then I might write more, but this is really just a fluffy snippet I wrote for fun in 15 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"Help yourself. There's plenty and enough to spare, even with you three about." Bilbo set a large platter of hot, well-spiced meat on the table and smiled at his guests. "Honestly, you think I didn't learn my lesson from the last time a horde of Dwarves dropped in unannounced?"

"We're hardly a  _horde_ , Bilbo." Kili flashed the hobbit a grin and reached for the pitcher to pour himself a fresh measure of beer. "There are only three of us, after all." 

"Four," corrected Thorin, entering from the garden with damp earth smeared halfway up her arms. "Bilbo, honestly, do you really need so many tomato plants? I would have thought the first three were enough. Now I see two more by the garden gate. What do you plan to do, feed the whole Shire?" When the hobbit's cheeks dimpled in a bright smile, the female dwarf rolled her eyes with a groan. 

"I like to be prepared, that's all, love." Bilbo's tone was soothing, though he was clearly trying not to laugh. "After all, this is the second visit we've gotten this season, and your kin don't eat lightly, even if they aren't Hobbits."

"To be fair," said Bofur, looking over the rim of his bowl with a rakish grin, "I'm not related to these hooligans." Kili protested loudly at being labeled a hooligan, and their companion snorted merrily into her mug. The third of their party was a youngster named Gimli, and Bilbo had to admit that she was everything her father, Gloin, had said she was. Sturdy, strong, quick-tempered, and a willing hand at any task that needed doing. A daughter well worth being proud of. 

Thorin took her place at the table and gave Bilbo a look that asked for food without the words that would have given away her weakness. The halfling served her readily, knowing that any indication that he hadn't or couldn't read her nonverbal requests would end in stony silence and at least a couple days of disappointed resentment. Thorin had always been touchy about revealing anything she thought looked or sounded like a weakness, and it had only gotten worse since they'd discovered their latest surprise--the very surprise he'd been meaning to break to their guests when the meal had been quite finished. 

"Why don't you take a break, Thorin? I can handle the garden once things are settled in here." Bilbo had meant to put his wife at ease, but her expression told him immediately that he'd said the wrong thing. 

"You think me incapable of continuing?" she asked, in a dangerously light tone. Bilbo backpedaled furiously, throwing his hands up as if to surrender. 

"No, of course not! I know you could keep going for hours. I just thought you might enjoy a short rest, a chance to talk to Kili. You haven't seen him since last autumn, after all, and he probably has plenty of stories from Ered Luin to share with you." In his haste to speak his piece, the poor hobbit's words tumbled over one another. Kili and Gimli were laughing and Bofur was trying hard not to join them, stuffing his mouth with meat and potatoes. 

With pursed lips, Thorin relaxed back into her seat. "I suppose I might enjoy such a thing," she admitted softly, and Bilbo let out a relieved sigh. 

"Why so tense, Uncle Bilbo?" asked Kili teasingly, grinning. "Afraid you're going to end up sleeping in the garden tonight?" 

"Please don't give her any more ideas," Bilbo mumbled, turning to the counter. There were loaves of bread still in the oven and he needed to pull them out before they burned. 

"It's certainly an entertaining idea, if nothing else." Thorin smiled, now looking smug as she started into her meal. "I'll keep that one in mind. The bed might get a little... full, otherwise." 

There was a moment's pause in which Kili and Bofur traded mystified looks. The lady of the house had a very victorious look about her now, fairly glowing with triumph. Bilbo, on the other hand, looked a little pale, but also smiled. Their behavior was peculiar to say the least.

"Would either of you two care to tell us what's going on?" Bofur's question was innocent enough, but Bilbo seemed determined to pretend he hadn't heard anything. Hunching his shoulders slightly, the hobbit worked busily on pulling the fresh loaves from the oven.

Thorin, on the other hand, beamed at her hatted companion, seeming all too pleased with herself. "Bilbo and I are expecting a child."

"Expecting a... from where? Did you order one from Rohan?" Kili frowned, and Bofur hit him over the head with his empty mug. 

"Did no one ever teach you manners? Your mother would die of shame." 

"What was that for?" 

"If you don't even know-"

"Congratulations, Thorin!" Gimli was on her feet and wringing Thorin's hand enthusiastically. "Mahal's blessings on you." 

"We already have them in plenty," said Thorin, but she seemed happy with the younger female's reaction nonetheless. 

"When should we say the newest Durin will be joining us?" Bofur had a notebook in his hand. He'd been in charge of the expedition, after all, and he'd be the one taking messages back to Erebor. 

"Next spring, likely as not.Unless it's more Hobbitish than we think, then it'll be sometime around midwinter."

Bilbo came over to the table. He was a little red around the ears as he set down a cutting board rather harder than necessary, a couple slices of steaming break slipping off onto the table. "Eat up, everyone! I'm going to go check on the garden now, if you'll excuse me."

As the hobbit bustled off, Kili frowned after him. "What's got into him?"

"It's not acceptable, apparently, for Hobbits to speak of such matters aloud." Thorin, however, seemed completely unrepentant. 

"So... you did all of that, just to get back at him for what he said earlier about taking a break?" A look of dawning comprehension was spreading across Kili's face as he looked at his aunt, who seemed far too pleased to have actually been as focused on spreading butter on her bread as she seemed to be.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Bofur and Kili exchanged a look. Poor Bilbo.


End file.
